I'm Sorry
by kingleo.chuenchom
Summary: What if Izuku does have quirk but it just hasn't manifested yet so the doctor declared him quirkless and what if he had decided to kill himself one night but was saved by Tomura. This fanfic will be dark and it will have some hints on Yaoi parings. In this fanfic, Tomura is going to be like a brother to Izuku while Kurogiri acts like his father and Izuku well be a villain turn Hero
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own Boku no hero academia the rights goes to Kohei Horikoshi, and i actually got this idea after watching an animatic by Puppin Bun so i surggest you watch that if you want to know what am getting at with this story. I also wanted to remind people that this fanfic well have yoai parings and also have dark themes like suicide and heavy cutting. You guys have been warned so read at your risk*

Izuku was stuck in between Katsuki and his band of followers, for once Izuku had hoped that he could snack out of the class and go home without any trouble but it seems that won't be the case. Katsuki just smirked before shouting "Oi Deku why don't we have a little bit of fun" Izuku knew straight away what that meant and he so he quickly put up a defenfince stand in hopes that this well protect him from any bad damage he may receive. It didn't take long for Katuski to attack him with his explosion quirk causing Izuku to scream and cry in pain Izuku then looked up at his childhood friend begging "please Kacchan i beg of you stop it hurts" his begs for mercy only seemed to fuel Katsuki to attack and hurt him even more, Izuku then found himself closing his eyes and begging for it to be all over soon so that he can escape the hellish torture that he was receiving. Eventually after what seemed like forever in Izuku mind the beating stop and he peeked out only see Katsuki already walking away but then he stops and looks at Izuku saying " Oi Deku why don't you just kill yourself and pray that in the next life you will get a quirk. Izuku eyes widen and he felt like he was going to cry but first he didn't want Katsuki to see how much those words had affected him, Izuku waited until he slowly got up and started walking away from the scene but he didn't walk home instead he started to walk towards a set of abandoned buildings in hopes that he would take his friends advice and die. Izuku kept walking until he got to the aboundered building there he slowly started to make his way up the staircase that looked worn and it seemed that if he put too much weight on it then it's possible that the stairs would collapse under him. As he walked his mind kept replaying the scene about how what Katsuki said was right and then he found himself before whispering to no one in particular " Kacchan your right maybe me dying is better" Izuku then finally made it to broken down door and there he step onto the roof but to his surprise he wasn't alone there setting on the edge on of the roof was a male with light blue hair Izuku couldn't see the rest of the him but he did make out that the older looking male had a hand covering most of his face. For a while Izuku was wondering where ever he should go and talked to him or maybe it was better that he got on with his plan of jumping off the roof and dying, eventually Izuku chose to continue with his plan. He slowly started making his way to the edge of the roof and then he stood up and looks down but before he jumped he heard a voice say " What do you think your doing?" Izuku turn to look at the older male and smiled softly but no happiness could be seen in his eyes and so he simply answered back " am going to die" To his surprise he could hear a sharp gasp and then another question "Why?" Izuku just looked down before crying and answering " because no one needs a quirkless person like me" . He waited to see if the person was going to ask anything else but when he heard nothing he then decided it was time to say his prays but just before he could jump he heard the male say again " Please don't jump why don't you come with me" Izuku turned back to look at the male and before he can ask anything else he noticed that the male had taken off his hand and he could see a strong sense of sadness in his red eyes. Izuku wasn't sure why but he decided to turn around and get off the edge of the roof and make his way towards the older male, when he finally reach him he stopped and the older male then simply said " You look so hurt i will protect you from now on" Izuku nodded his head and tears fall down his face and he asked him " W..whats your name?" the male looked at him and answered back " my name is Tomura Shigaraki" Izuku nodded before saying " My name is Izuku Midoriya but everyone calls me Deku" When Tomura heard this he become angry and he felt his blood boil and for the first time in ages he wanted to found out who these people where and kill them all. Izuku seem to have noticed the anger in Tomura because he said softly " I don't hate them you know" Tomura looked at him shocked at what he has heard and was going to argue with him but Izuku raised his hand to stop him from saying anything, Tomura then sighed before reaching out his hand and Izuku smiled softly before taking his hand Tomura tried his best not to grab his with all five fingers so that the young boy doesn't decay and disappear. As they walked Izuku saw a sign clearly saying the League of Villains, as the coutine up the stairs Izuku noticed the door and he waited for Tomura to open it as they both step instead he could see a bar and a black mist person standing behind it polishing glasses. Izuku grew nerverice so he decided to hide behind Tomura for protection and when Tomura saw this he couldn't help but let out a chuckle which seem to have alerted the mist person who turn to look at them. Tomura smiled and said softly "Izuku it's okay this is Kurogiri and his very nice person" Izuku looks at him and then at the mist person before the mist person spoke "Hello there" Izuku then looked at Tomura and with a sigh Tomura gently pushes Izuku towards Kurogiri. Kurogiri seem to surprise to see Tomura being so nice to this boy, he couldn't help but smiled at them. Izuku made his way to bar and jumps up as he sits down on a chair and saids " Can i have a warm glass of milk" Kurogiri nodded his head as he heats up some milk he noticed that Tomura seem to setting really close to boy and if he didn't know any better he would have thought that Tomura was being protective of him. Kurogiri put the glass of milk down in front of Izuku as he goes back to polishing he saw Izuku drinking the milk pretty quickly and he could hear Tomura shouting at him to slow down which made Kurogiri laugh softly, When he turn around again to check on them he saw Izuku sleeping against Tomura who seemed to be pretty relaxed. When Kurogiri saw this he said "why don't carry young Izuku to his room" Tomura looked at him and nodded as he watched Kurogiri pick up the green haired boy and slowly started walking up the stairs and to Kurogiri surprised he noticed Tomura following them. When they reached the room Tomura open the door and Kurogiri layed Izuku down on the bed both males smiled softly before closing they slowly walked out of the room and close the door behind them.


	2. Not an Update

Sorry not an update am going to be honst with you guys right now my main focus atm is with my studies and i'm going through alot atm in real life which has coursed me to loss motivation to write anything. I'm also having a hard time trying to find the possion to keep up this story because as of now i feel like my idea for this story is just not good and i'm fearful that i would get backlash from writting anymore. So for anyone wondering what's going to happen to this story as of now am not sure i might a) Drop this story all together or have someone take over or b) coutine with the story. Again guys am really sorry after seeing how many people enjoy this story i feel like a big jerk for doing this to you guys.

Again am turly sorry,

Cairo Silver


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*I do not own boku no hero all rights goes Kohei Horikoshi this story well be dark it well have themes of cutting and suicidal thoughts so if you don't like anything like that please don't read it. Now then if you do decide to read this then please enjoy now let the story begin also this fanfic was based off animatic I saw by Puppi Bun*

The sounds of birds could be heard from Izuku room and he stirred before slowly sitting up and looking around the room, at first he was confused about where he was until he remembered that he had almost had a date with death and that idea scared him he couldn't believe that he had wished he die and then he remembered something else he was saved by a guy named Tomura with a warm smile Izuku got up from the bed and walked out of his room and down stairs to open bar area where there stood Kurogiri polishing glasses. Kurogiri looked up to see Izuku and he smiled " good morning I made some pancakes go ahead and eat them then get ready for school" Izuku eyes widen with joy so he quickly sat down and started stuffing the pancakes into his mouth this earned a chuckle from Kurogiri, Izuku then looked around for Tomura which didn't go unnoticed by Kurogiri before he said "Tomura is still asleep Izuku now hurry up and get going you will be late for class" Izuku nodded his head as he finished eating and just as he was about to leave he heard a loud crush then the sound of running feet coming down the stairs he turn his head and there stood Tomura who looked extremely tired. Tomura growled before shouting " Oi your not going to say goodbye to your older brother" Kurogiri couldn't stop laughing and Izuku blushed as he walked over and hugged Tomura and saying goodbye, Tomura smiled with Satisfaction and he watched Izuku walk out of the door.

Izuku hummed softly as he walked down the road towards his school but his happiness stopped when he saw Katsuki and his band of followers hanging around the gate. Izuku tried his best to try and avoid them but of course that didn't work because as soon as he walked through the gate he heard Katsuki shout " Oi Deku your still here" Izuku didn't answer him which seem to have made Katuski mad because he started walking towards him and Izuku could see small explosions coming out of his hands. Izuku turned pale and he tried to back away and from there he turn around and made a run for it as soon as he got into the classroom he breath a sigh of happiness, he noticed that people where watching him and this made him feel uncomfortable but then he thought _I just need to get through the day then i can go home to my older brother._ The teacher then walked in and started teaching the class of course during the whole lesson Izuku mind was elsewhere he wasn't focusing on anything the teacher was saying, Izuku screamed for joy when he found out that it was the end of the day and he could go home that was until he remembered Katsuki and his loyal goons was probably waiting for a chance to beat him up. Izuku couldn't help but swear under his breath before he walked out of the classroom as fast as he can in hopes of avoiding them but nothing always goes as plan because as soon as he was out of school grounds and thought he was safe there stood Katsuki.

Katsuki shouted loudly "Oi Deku you think you can run away" Izuku looked scared and wish he could somehow call Tomura or even Kurogiri to save him. Izuku got pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a sharp burning pain which lead to him screaming loudly, he looked up to see Katsuki laughing as he used his quirk on Deku. After what seemed like hours Katsuki stopped and smirked " Deku you should go ahead and die i don't know how many times i gotta say it" this time Izuku snapped and shouted loudly " Shut up Kaachan you will never be a hero you're more suited to be a villain" Katsuki stopped and growled before he shouted " What you say you useless Deku" Katsuki come running at him and this time Izuku could have sworn that he was going to die but he didn't feel any pain which surprised him and so he looked around and saw Katsuki was frozen. Izuku wasn't sure why but he felt different and so he slowly got up and was about to say something before Katuski shouted " Demon you're a fucking demon Deku" as soon as Izuku heard that he couldn't help but cry and run off at top speed leaving behind Katsuki and his friends who were still calling and shouting names at him.

Izuku finally made it back to the villain's hideout and he quickly ran inside still crying, Tomura must have heard him crying because as soon as he was about to run upstairs he heard him shout " Izuku what's wrong and why do you look like that" Izuku was still very confused about what Tomura ment and he slowly turned to looked at him " w..what do you mean" Tomura sighed and walked over to his little brother and slowly pushed him towards a mirror and Izuku eyes widen in front of him he saw he had ears and tail and his hair had changed colour to it being white instead of green. Izuku then realised that maybe this was his quirk he smiled softly and closed his eyes focusing before he heard a loud shout coming from Tomura " what the fuck now your hair is black and you have black ears and tail" Izuku open his eyes and sure enough his hair and ears alongside his tail did change colour. Kurogiri grinned before saying " Izuku lets go am take you to a quirk doctor" Izuku looked and shake his head " i..if you do that they will call my mom and then am be forced to separate from you and i don't wanna get serpeart from you or big brother Tomura"

Tomura just smiled and said " listen little bro we need to take you to doctor so that we can help you train it and so you can control heck we can even go and see your mother and ask her if she we allow you to live with us. Izuku then nodded his head as Kurogiri walked out of the bar taking Izuku hand and Tomura took off the hand covering his face. The two walked out of the bar with Izuku talking to them happily and saying how much he loved the fact that he had a quirk. When they finally got to the doctor the doctor had informed them that Izuku had a transformation quirk and that he can turn into a nine tailed fox as well as three tailed wolf. This caused Izuku to shout " wait you mean am a demon" Izuku looked like he was going to cry his ears hanged low and his tail sway softly as he tried not to cry loudly, the doctor as well as Tomura and Kurogiri growled at this the doctor being the first to say " who told you that who said you where a demon" Izuku sniffed and looked at the doctor in surprise then he heard Tomura and Kurogiri say at the same time " they better pray that we don't see them or there will be hell to pay"

Izuku could have sworn he heard the doctor say he agrees Tomura on the other hand knew that the doctor said he would help. Everything was going so well for Izuku that was until he heard crying and the sound of running he turn to looked and saw the door open and there stood his mother. Izuku was smiling happily he thought when his mother saw him she would accept him but as soon as she lay eyes on Izuku and saw his tails and ears she throw her bag at him and screamed " your not my son your not my son" Izuku got up and backed away scared as he shaked, the doctor quickly called the surcity guards to take her away and the only thing Izuku could hear was his mother calling him a monster and saying he was not her son. Tomura felt his blood boil once again and he squeezed his fist so tightly that it had started to bleed and Kurogiri growled as he felt his own angre boil. Izuku even noticed the doctor looked mad.

The doctor walked over to Izuku and put his hand on his shoulder saying " don't worry Izuku your no demon or a monster" Tomura smiled and nodded his head as Kurogiri hugged him tightly and whispered " that's right your part of our family now" Izuku sniffed as he cried into Kurogiri shoulders before he felt liked he was getting picked up. Kurogiri looked at the doctor and said " We well be taking him home now if you don't mind" the doctor nodded his head and Kurogiri started to walk out of the door and they left the hospital. Once they got back to the villain hideout Kurogiri took Izuku upstairs and lay him down to rest, Izuku looked up at him and said " Kurogiri you and big brother won't leave me right" Tomura had walked in on that moment and smiled before saying " no we will never leave you now get some rest and tomorrow i need you to wake up early so we can start training you" Izuku looked surprised " so no more school" Kurogiri couldn't help but say "yes son no more school" Izuku smiled and fell asleep as Kurogiri contact the school and ask for Izuku name to be taken off from the school.

 **I have also decied to turn this story to Villian Deku turn hero also this story is also on Wattpad so if you want to know what Izuku looks like go and check it out on Wattpad. Story is under the same name anyway hope you enjoied today chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

*I do not own boku no hero all rights goes Kohei Horikoshi this story well be dark it well has themes of cutting and suicidal thoughts so if you don't like anything like that please don't read it. Now then if you do decide to read this then please enjoy now let the story begin also this fanfic was based off animatic I saw by Puppi Bun this fanfic well also have some gay scenes so again if you don't like it please don't read it*

Morning comes by fast for Izuku he had woken up to the smell of pancakes but he started screaming in pain, Tomura heard this and run to his little brothers room in a flash he quickly said in a worried voiced " Izuku what's wrong is everything okay" Izuku was whimpering in pain and had his head over his fox ears and that's when it hits Tomura like a brick Izuku must have some kind of sensitive hearing and that's why he's crying and screaming in pain.

Tomura quickly picked him not and run down starts to where Kurogiri was and shouted " Oi Kurogiri help" as soon Tomura shouted Izuku started to cry and whimper and that made Tomura quickly shut up, Kurogiri who realised what was going on quickly run and found some earphones so he plugged the earphones into a MP4 player and put the headphones on Izuku ears who calmed down after hearing the music he slowly open his eyes and smiled softly saying " Thank you papa" Kurogiri almost melted as a blush formed on his face and Tomura couldn't help but laugh but then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the bar Tomura growing worried that it could be a hero quickly give Kurogiri Izuku and he stood in a defensive stand growling lowly.

The door open and walked in All For One this caused Tomura to relax and for Izuku to peek out behind Kurogiri and walk over to All For One and smile at him softly, All For One looked confused as he saw the kid but then he picked him and Izuku nuzzled into him and then asked softly " W..who are you" All For One smiled softly even if no one could see it and he said " My name is All For One but you can call me grandpa" Izuku smiled with joy as he hugged all for one tightly and said " Welcome home grandpa" hearing the young boy say melt his heart he was so happy to hear such and innocent boy say that to him. All For One decided to sit down and play with Izuku to the surprise of Tomura and Kurogiri, the two villains watch as All For One throw Izuku in the air and caught him again earning giggles from the young boy.

All For One stayed and played with Izuku till Izuku slowly yawned and rubbed his eyes All For One smiled and looked at Kurogiri before asking " may I put him to bed tonight" Kurogiri bowed and said " of course" All For One smiled and walked Izuku to his room and lay him on his bed and then he started singing " Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep child, the darkness will rise from the deep

and carry you down into sleep" as All For One sings Izuku slowly falls asleep and as soon as All For One knows his fast asleep he smiles and slowly walks out of the room and goes down to the bar where Kurogiri and Tomura sits and was talking.

Tomura turns to look at him and says "sensei please come here again am sure Izuku would love that" All For One smiles and nods before saying " Tomura Kurogiri make sure that you never destroy his innocents no matter what you do I want that kid to able to choose what he wants in his life" Kurogiri and Tomura nods there head as they watched All For One walk off. Tomura turns to look at Kurogiri and then he said " Kurogiri I want to protect Izuku with my life I decided that tomorrow we start his training but we also homeschool him make sure that he gets the education he needs" Kurogiri smiles as he sees a mature Tomura for once.

Tomura then said " am going to bed Kurogiri" Kurogiri nods as he sees Tomura walking up the stairs and soon he starts to turn off the lights in the bar and follows him, he too needs to sleep since they have a big day ahead of them and he wants to make sure that his well rested so that when he teaches Izuku he can focus and teach him things that kids his age would normally not learn or even start to understand. Kurogiri then walked to his room but instead of sleeping early like he thought he would he ended up light to make a studying and training plan for his son. As he started planning he could hear crying and he quickly got up and run into his son bedroom before hugging him and whispering " hush now little one don't cry daddy here" he kept rocking him until Izuku slowly calmed down and he watched worried and wondering what was going on through his son's head to make him cry like that.

He decided for the night he would stay in his son room so he lay next to him to and pulled him close to his chest before falling asleep next to his son. The following morning he could hear the sounds of running and then his son door open to show Tomura who was grinning " I see you spent the night in little brother's room" Kurogiri sweatdropped a bit as he said " Tomura don't make it sound weird" Tomura mouth open and closed before he backed away and shut the door very quickly. Izuku slowly open his eyes and smiled softly " good morning papa what were you and big brother talking about" Kurogiri mentally facepalm himself upon releasing that Izuku must have been awake and heard everything " It's nothing Izuku one day when you get older I will tell you"

Izuku nodded his head as he got up to get dress and then started making his way downstairs followed by Kurogiri Tomura looked at them and smiled " I made pancakes" Izuku smiled and cheers with joy as he runs and starts to eat then Kurogiri said " Izuku after you finish eating we well start your training and you will also be taking lessons in Maths, Science, History, English, German and French" Izuku nodded his head and then Kurogiri handed him a piece of paper that has his schedule on it. Izuku read and in the morning starting at 5 am he had strength training then at 6 am he had mind training 7 am was breakfast then at 8 am he had Maths; 9 am he had Science and 10 am was History; 11 am he had English; 12 pm was lunch; 1 pm was German; 2 pm was French; 3 pm was weapons training; 4 pm was combat training; 5 pm was Dinner then at 6pm he can rest and do whatever he wanted.

Izuku turn to look at his father after he finished eating and said excitedly " father lets get started" Kurogiri smiled and said " since we woke up late today let's just do some Maths and the others as for your strength training and mind training we can work on that tomorrow" Izuku nodded his head and hoped before making his way into the study room where he sits down and his father started to teach him everything. Izuku listens and writes everything down making sure that he paid attention to every question and everything that his father was teaching him. Izuku slowly started to feel tired but he quickly manages to ignore it as he focused on what was important.

Finally, lunch came and Izuku was quick to eat everything because he really wanted to learn German after he finished his food he went back to the study and his father started teaching him again, Kurogiri then said " Okay repeat after me Wie geht es dir? Which means how you are going in German" Izuku straighten his back and said " Wie geht es dir?" Kurogiri nodded his head and said " now what does Wie geht es dir mean" Izuku didn't say anything because he had forgotten and Kurogiri just smiled and said " it means how you are going " Izuku nodded and wrote that down throughout the day he learnt German, French and then he had weapon training.

As Izuku walked in he saw his older brother and he smiled softly " okay Izuku you have a choice of any weapon you want" Izuku nodded as he walked around the room he saw swords and guns but nothing seems to interest him that was until he comes across a stand that had two weapons on it. On his right-hand side there was a black and red scythe and three black and red knives Izuku picked them up before saying to his older brother " I want this set" Tomura was surprised that he chose something like that but he didn't mind after it the weapons suited his little brother nicely. Tomura then started to train him and taught him how to throw the knives even though Izuku mostly failed at hitting the target never once did his older brother yell at him. After the fun he had in weapons training Tomura said that he was going to start teaching Izuku boxing, Izuku nodded and as the practice, Izuku got some bruises on him but it didn't bother Izuku at all. He knew that he had to train to become stronger that way he can help his father and older brother as well as grandfather complete there mission.

After the training was done Izuku made his way to eat dinner he was super tired and didn't feel like playing after all the training he did. Izuku finished eating pretty quickly and made his way to his room but not before he hugged Kurogiri and his older brother Tomura. The two of them watched as he slowly made his way to bed and they decided that maybe they should rest as well after all they had to wake him up early for his training. So after Tomura finished eating he went to bed leaving Kurogiri to clean and think about everything that has ever happen. He swore that he gives the freedom to Izuku when the time comes that he must choose between being a villain or being a hero but a part of him hopes his son chooses to become to a hero only because he thinks that hero work is more suited for his son then villain work but no matter what he chooses he will always love his son. After he finished cleaning he made his way to his room and slowly started to fall asleep as he prays for his son safety in the years to come.


	5. Chapter 4

*I do not own boku no hero all rights goes Kohei Horikoshi this story well be dark it well have themes of cutting and suicidal thoughts so if you don't like anything like that please don't read it. Now then if you do decide to read this then please enjoy now let the story begin also this fanfic was based off animatic I saw by Puppi Bun this fanfic well also have some gay scenes so again if you don't like it please don't read it*

Izuku rolled around as he was having a nightmare he watched as his new family also abound him and he was running after them crying and begging for them to stay but they kept walking away before Izuku knew it he started screaming and crying. This woke up the two villains as they quickly opened his bedroom door and run inside only to see Izuku who was rather pale and was covered in sweat and tears, Kurogiri was the first to reach Izuku side and was running his shadow hands through the boys hair and softly singing to him in hopes that it would calm him down but to his surprise this didn't do anything and it seemed to have the situation worse at this point Kurogiri turns his head to Tomura in hopes that he can help him. Tomura saw the look on Kurogiri face and he slowly made his way to Izuku but before he could he heard the door downstairs open and he growled annoyed that someone dares bothers them when they are trying to calm him down.

As Tomura angrily walks down stairs and Kurogiri was trying his best to calm down Izuku and also wondering who would be coming to there small league at this time as well but his thoughts have been answered when he saw Tomura walk in with All For One. It was hard to tell what this man was thinking but even then Kurogiri could tell that he was worried, All for One made his way towards Izuku and he slowly picks him and starts rocking him like a father would to a new born baby. As he was doing this he turns to Kurogiri and says " Kurogiri get some warm milk and bring it here and Tomura go and get some a towel and some cold water Izuku is burning up I think he might be sick" both of them nodded there heads as they run off to get the things need, All For One slowly puts Izuku down after he thinks he has calmed down and whispers softly " little Izuku do not worry everything is going to be okay I promise" . Tomura was the first to arrive and he quickly puts the bowl down and made sure that the towel was okay before he put it on Izuku forehead, as Tomura wipes Izuku forehead Kurogiri comes in with the milk and he slowly whispers to Izuku to wake up.

Izuku slowly opened his eyes and sees everyone together and he was about to talk but Kurogiri beats him to it and says " rest now Izuku you have become ill due to all the stress and most likely due to your family abounding you but know that we will never leave you" Izuku just smiled softly as he was fed the milk and he was then put back to bed. As everyone watches him sleep Tomura finally manages to break the silence that has fallen on the group, he looked at the both of them and said " we need to start building a bigger family so that little Izuku never has to feel alone again" this earned an approving nod from All For One.

As the group talked about how to find more people to join them Kurogiri turned around to check on Izuku and he fell into shock, Tomura and All For One where confused by his sudden silence and so they turn to check on him only to find little Izuku as a full nine tail fox pup crawled up on the pillow. All of them were blinking and they started to freaked out and were running around trying to figure out the best way to help Izuku, as they were running around and looking for information they heard another knock on the door and they all stop and started to wonder who else could be there as there shouldn't be anyone else and the only other person that knew were they where was the quirk doctor that help Izuku during the hard times of his mother abounding him. Tomura then figured that it actually might be the doctor so he told All For One and Kurogiri to stay with him just in case things turn out for the worse and it wasn't who he thought he was, as Tomura made his way down the stairs to open the door, he made sure to prepare for the worse and as he slowly opened the door in front of him stood the doctor.

Tomura quickly breathes a sigh of relief and smiled softly before saying "Doctor am glad you're here please something wrong with Izuku" the doctor upon hearing that grew worried and quickly rushed past Tomura to go and see the young loveable boy himself, as he finally made it to Izuku room he noticed a fox with nine tails crawled up tightly into a ball sleeping. He sighed and turned to look at all of them and says rather angrily " okay which of you decide to push him so hard that he has become like this" Kurogiri was the one to answer " Doctor it wasn't us we believe that it might be stressed of him getting bullied by his childhood friend in the past and of course with the way his mother acted as well". The doctor looked at all of them before turning his focus back on Izuku and he walked up to the boy and did some checks on him before he grew wide eyed and he looked like he was about to cry, All For One noticed this and asked with worry laced in his voice " Doctor please what's going on?" the doctor looked down and then said " Izuku might not be able to talk again i believe that he has turned into this form so that he can seal away all the painful emotion sadly i'm afraid as a result when he wakes up, it is highly possible that he will be emotionless".


	6. Chapter 5

*I do not own boku no hero all rights goes Kohei Horikoshi this story well be dark it well have themes of cutting and suicidal thoughts so if you don't like anything like that please don't read it. Now then if you do decide to read this then please enjoy now let the story begin also this fanfic was based off animatic I saw by Puppi Bun this fanfic well also have some gay scenes so again if you don't like it please don't read it*

All For One looked at the doctor with shock and he slightly whispers " What you saying Doctor that not only will our little Izuku be mute but emotionless" the doctor turned to look at him and nodded his head before saying " it's possible for Izuku to regain his emotions but am afraid if it does come to that he will most likely go after the one that made him like this in the first place" Tomura turned to look at Kurogiri and he could tell that Kurogiri was fuming with rage and hate, Kurogiri finally spoke up and said " tell me doctor would finding a new school for Izuku help me in anyway" the doctor sighed and said, " as I said he well wake up emotionless and mute but that doesn't mean that him going to a new school and having new friends won't help him but if you are really going to that I suggest you file an adoption paper so that Izuku will fully be your child" Kurogiri eyes widen when he heard that he never once thought about fully adopting Izuku in case his mother has a change of heart and decides that she could look after him but deep down he also knew that it wasn't possible.

Kurogiri nods his head as he smiles softly fully excited that he could adopt Izuku and hopefully give him a life that he never had a chance to get due to everything that has happened to him, Tomura saw from the corner of his eye that Izuku was waking up and Tomura quickly told everyone to be quiet as they all watched Izuku.

Izuku slowly opened his eyes when he saw the doctor and everyone else around him and he smiles softly as he tried to speak and he noticed that his voice wouldn't work, Tomura walked over to him and said " Izuku am so sorry but your voice is gone" Tomura was still expecting Izuku to cry or shout but instead the boy looked at him blankly and just nodded his head. Tomura sighed softly as he whispers " you, you really have become emotionless" Izuku looked at him confused as what Tomura could be talking about because as far as he is concerned he was always like this, Kurogiri reached out his misty hand and slowly rub Izuku face as he looked at the boy and said " Izuku don't worry am going to adopt you and enrol you into a better school." Izuku just nodded his head as he took Kurogiri hand and buried his face in it, Kurogiri smiled and picks him up before turning to All For One and Tomura and saying " you boys stay here am taking Izuku to get the adoption papers done now in case the heroes found out about our hiding place and attack us" The doctor even though he knew they were villains but he didn't understand how they can be so bad from the way they looked after the young boy it's clear they hold a space in their hearts for him.

As he watched them and saw Kurogiri disappear he then turns to them and said, " I will leave my card with you if you ever need anything just contact me" All For One nodded his head and said, " Thank you, Doctor."

\- Time skip-

Kurogiri and Izuku arrived at the adoption agency as they started to walk inside and Izuku wrapped his hand around Kurogiri misty hand and looks at up with Kurogiri with worried eyes, Kurogiri looked at him and said " Don't worry Izuku you are family and you will be taking Tomura last name" Izuku just nodded and Kurogiri just sighed softly as he wondered if things would have been different if Izuku could still talk and whoever made him this way didn't do anything. As Kurogiri was still in thought he didn't notice that Endeavor had noticed him and was watching them, as Kurogiri went to the receptionist and told her he wanted to adopt Izuku she was more than happy as just a couple of days ago his mother had filed for him to be disowned by her.

She spent the next hour filling out the form with Kurogiri and Kurogiri decided that Izuku name was going to be Izuku Shigaraki Daksa as everything become approved and Izuku was no longer Izuku Midoriya but Izuku Shigaraki Daksa and even though Kurogiri couldn't read Izuku emotion and how his feelings he was sure that Izuku was beyond happy that he was no longer related to the mother that had abandoned him, as the women told Kurogiri that it has all been done and Izuku is now his son he was over the moon with emotions and thanked her before he took Izuku had and disappeared back to there head out once again not releasing that the pro hero Endeavor had seen everything and was now going to alert the other pro heroes of what he had seen.

Once Kurogiri comes back he had noticed that the doctor was gone and there was now only Tomura and All For One, he had gone over to them and told them about Izuku new name which All For One and Tomura where all so happy for. As they kept talking they never noticed that right now the pro heroes where having a talk and where trying to find a way to get to Izuku without Kurogiri and Tomura knowing, as the pros where talking about a way to get to the kid they were also trying to find out if this mist villain was helping out with All For One at all.

All For One had a feeling that something big was going to happen and he told Tomura to take Izuku to his room as he needed to talk to them in private, Tomura not understanding why did as he was told and took Izuku to his room and told Izuku to stay there until he got him. Izuku just nodded as he went back downstairs and said " sensei what's so important that even Izuku can not hear" All For One sighed quickly as he said " I have a feeling a pro hero sure Kurogiri and they are most likely going to try and take Izuku away from us" Kurogiri grew angry and quickly shouted " no they can't take him he's my son, my only son" All For One nodded his head and answered back " I know which is why we must go into hiding with Izuku until he reaches the age of 14 and if the pro heroes do come and take him away he can have a choice of being a hero or become a villain when we attack UA and bring him home," Kurogiri and Tomura nodded as they quickly started to pack their things and grab Izuku explaining to him that they must leave and go somewhere and there surprised Izuku agreed and helped them pack and with everything ready to go they left there original spot to find somewhere else.


	7. AN

A/N

Enough is enough guys, I will like to say thank you to all the reviews but there are some I would like to ask is why. Why do you think it's okay to read my fanfics and in some sites my original storys and tell me to drop dead or to kill myself, I would just like to let all of those people know that I have tried trust me I have I had cutted and I have tried to kill myself so many times. Clearly some higher power whats me alive because I'm still here even when I don't want to be, I am only typing this because I want you guys to give me feedback but not like that if you come and tell me my story sucks sure I can take it. But don't ever tell me to drop dead or kill myself because I have been there and that shit isn't funny, so if you been telling people to kill themselves or drop dead because you don't like what they write then don't. You don't know what that person might be going through and once again Suicide, depression and other mental health issues is not a joke and shouldn't be used or treated as a joke.


	8. Chapter 6

*I do not own boku no hero all rights goes Kohei Horikoshi this story well be dark it well have themes of cutting and suicidal thoughts so if you don't like anything like that please don't read it. Now then if you do decide to read this then please enjoy now let the story begin also this fanfic was based off animatic I saw by Puppi Bun this fanfic well also have some gay scenes so again if you don't like it please don't read it*

Endeavor walked towards UA high as quickly as he could he needed to tell the other pro heroes what he saw but there was something else that was bothering him, he had listened in on what they were talking about and was shocked to find out that the boy's mother left him all because he apparently had a demon-like quirk apparently according to the mist guy who he now figured out was a guy going by the name Kurogiri that the boy could transform into a white nine-tailed fox and a black three-tailed wolf. This made him very interested in the boy and he wanted to take the boy and train maybe then he wouldn't feel so embarrassed after all his wife was mentally sick and his children were useless each and every one of them, as Endeavour was thinking about the green-haired boy he didn't notice that he had arrived at UA and he stopped and looked at the school that trained young children to become heroes.

He quickly frowned and walked inside and went straight to Nezu office, he quickly forced open the door and Nezu looked up at him clearly annoyed that someone dared disturb his tea time. He sighed when he saw Endeavour and quickly asked: " what is it Endeavour?" Endeavour quickly looked at Nezu and told him everything that he has seen and that he found a villain who has a child, he noticed rather quickly that Nezu seemed very interested before he asked Endeavour that he was sure that it was villain and Endeavour just nodded and confirmed it. Nezu seemed worried for the child if his family were villains that it was possible that the child would become a villain himself and he himself doesn't want that so he quickly told Endeavour to contact all the pro heroes so they can talk about the boy.

Endeavour just smiled as he can't believe how easy it well to get a hold of such a kid but little did he know that Nezu actually had other plans for the boy, Endeavour quickly got in contact with the other pro heroes and they all come into the meeting room where Nezu started filling them in on what he had learnt. Endeavour noticed a lot of the pro heroes didn't believe him until he showed proof and then all hell broke lose some of the heroes were saying how a villain shouldn't be able to adopt the kid and other heroes were saying that the mother of the boy was so selfish to leave her child all because of his quirk, as the heroes talked about what will become of the boy many agreed that the boy must be taken away before he thinks that being a villain was okay.

As the heroes spent the next couple of hours talking about the boy they didn't know that the villains know that they were planning on taking them away and they have gone into hiding, Izuku looked at his new family and he knew that the heroes will get them no matter where they go so he had come up with a plan that when he can control his quirk a bit better he was going to lead the pros in a game of cat and mouse and he will eventually let them catch him. Tomura looked at his little brother and he saw the calculating eyes as if he was planning something for the future, Tomura just hopped whatever his little brother was up too that it won't have anything to do with the pros after them right now.

As Izuku was thinking he started to feel tired so he took a notepad that his father has given him and wrote _Brother am tried_ Tomura looked at the note and went to whisper to All For One and Kurogiri that their little fox was tried and that they should find a place soon, Kurogiri looked at his son and he could see that Tomura was right his son did look very tired and so he quickly tried to find a place and he was likely when he comes across an abandoned house that looked like a very old mansion and he couldn't help but feel a deep connection to the house and he also felt like this would be a good place for his son to grow up and practice his quirk. Kurogiri drove up to the house and they unlocked the gate before entering, Izuku looked out and he almost smiled when he saw the mansion but that quickly disappeared as he reminded himself that he is never to show emotions unless he wants to be weak again.

As they walked inside and Izuku saw the dust and the mess he didn't feel tired anymore instead he felt a strong urge to clean everything up and it got to the point that he was no longer and he started running off, at first Kurogiri thought his son was excited to find a new home but it turns out that his son actually just wanted to clean every little thing up. Tomura and All For One turned to look at Kurogiri with one raised eyebrow and he just sighed and said " I don't know where he gets it from I swear" Tomura just laughed as he went to help his little brother and All For One told Kurogiri that he was going to go out for a while and won't be back for at least 3 weeks, Kurogiri looked at him with worry before saying " All For One please be careful I don't think Izuku would like it very much if you return injured."

All For One smiled softly as he nodded his head and said " I know, I promise I will come back in one piece so my sweet grandchild won't worry about me" Kurogiri nodded as he watched All For One walk off and the sound of his car engine starting and driving off. Kurogiri turned and looked up the stairs to see both Tomura and Izuku looking on with worry, Kurogiri just smiled warmly and said " don't worry boys your grandpa won't be gone for long I promise you" Izuku nodded as he went back to cleaning the upstairs room while Tomura started to clean the bottom rooms.


End file.
